jaime_eat_thatfandomcom-20200214-history
Pickpockets no. 3
Adventure! Explosions! Luggage! Our adventure started this week with the luggage being identified by Zola, and a crazy voice THAT TALKS LIKE THIS coming from the other box she fixed. After more dicking around the gang (now with Fred included) were instructed byJubrayl to go to a place and kill a thing. The thing turned weird, Luggage ate the gang, and yall fell into a pit of Hell. After being spit back up into a dark a dreary dungeon yall met a wizard who asked "Who the bloody hell are you?" Now that we're done with the story lets get on with the good stuff. LOOT Grim Grindstone: A handsized grey stone with the image of a Scythe emblazed on it. When used to sharpen a Scythe it adds 1d6 worth of Sneak Attack Die to the wielders strikes for 24 hours. Can only be used 1/day. Thaumium Pegleg: A purple metal pegleg that fuses with the wearers leg when worn (can be removed at will). It boosts their base land speed by 15 ft on normal terrain and by 30 ft when on a boat or boatlike object. Crystal Monacle: '''This valuable looking monacle gives a +1 bonus to attack rolls for called shots. It seems to be missing something in 4 slots surrounding the main crystal. '''Glyph of Jaws: 3/day the user can place a jaw glyph on a wall or floor which lasts until a creature steps into or within 5 ft. of the square the glyph is placed in. When triggered it deals 2d6 + sneak attack damage to the target, and holds the target in place for 1d8 rounds. Escaping the Jaws requires either a DC20 Disable Device check (if you have trapfinding), a DC22 Escape Artist check, or a DC26 Strength check. Placing the Glyph is a full round action requiring a Craft Traps Check, and the Perception DC to notice the trap is 10 + the roll made to make the trap. While making the trap if you get below 10 you expend a use of the Glyph and are unsuccesful creating a trap. Dimensional Thieves Glove: This ornate looking glove gives a +2 Luck Bonus to sleight of hand and allows the user to steal from interdimensional spaces such as Bags of Holding with a sleight of hand check at a -15 to the check. Success or not onthe check you will always be able to grab a random object from an interdimensional space, however a Handy Haversack allows you to choose which item you wish to grab as normal, however you need to already know it is present. The Dagger of Deeter: This +1 Deeter weapon bypasses all Dr/Deeter and when drawn sings praise of the bearded man named Deeter. It glows slight green and mysteriously appeared upon Jacks belt. Ring of Gears: 'This ring is made of many small interlocking gears, ever turning on the bearers finger. It glows faintly blue and It confers the following abilities to the wearer. * +1 Luck Bonus to Disable Device checks to disable traps and to Craft Traps * Ability to cast Mending at will. * Ability to summon a Gearghost for an hour a day which functions as unseen servant minus the unseen part. * Once a day when a Disable Device trap to Disable a Trap exceeds the DC of the trap by 10 you can choose to consume the entire trap with the ring causing it to glow brighter and the aura of the ring grow stronger. ''Trinkets: '''Wand of Jumbles: Infinite use wand, with a quick wave the user scrambles a multitude of small unnatended objects such as papers, stacks of coins, or other organized things. Key of Locking: A key that can lock (almost)any door yet unlock none. Scarf of slight Doubt: Nothing seems too odd about this scarf, yet you want to wear it but feel doubtful about everything when wearing it... Other things to note If I forgot to put anything else up that was requested let me know, I'll get to it immediately. In the meantime there is this Experience Earned: Each of you earned 800 xp for the encounters Nathan earned '''50 '''xp for being first in the box Dion and Adam earned '''15 '''xp each for bringing Tacos Nichole earned '''50 '''xp for her socially awkward notebook Nathan and Nicholai earned '''5 '''xp each for their wonderful Blood Hound Gang cover. If I forgot any other xp boons, or if anyone would like to fight in gladiator combat for more xp (or just argue about things they should have earned it for, less blood) let me know. Category:Pickpockets